User talk:Echo Uchiha
Grammer The above word is junk on this site when dealing with paragraphs. You'll have to just leave them as is, and separate paragraphs by double-spacing. Just a suggestion.....alright that was kinda rude of me. I'm not even an admin, and here I am asserting power.-_-...I just want to make it a little easier for some people on this site. Narutokurosaki547 22:33, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Hi! Sorry for the late welcome, but it's been a busy week for us admins. Anyway, congrats with your first article (even though it was u). Please don't make extreme powerful characters or jutsus, cause we already have more than enough of them. So... continue with your great work! ^^ ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 13:51, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Paragraphs Alright, stop using the spacebar as a tab key. It doesn't work. Just double space to signify a new paragraph, or when you get to the end of the page, press enter when the little flashing line doesn't appear in this box. Narutokurosaki547 22:36, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Hi Hey Echo. I came across one of your fanfics recently and I think your doing a good job. I am also an avid Christian and lover of the Lord. I hope to work with you some time. Check out some of my articles if you get a chance. Ten Tailed Fox 21:13, 25 October 2008 (UTC) -_-...Forget this Can't you just listen? Stop trying to make proper paragraphs on this site!....right. Listen, I appreciate that there are SOME people out there who have a sense of proper grammer. But you said that you want to find a way that won't have your writing screwed up after you start/edit/finish an article. Trying to make a paragraph using the spacebar 3-4 times will continually put it into that format. The tab key won't work because it sends you to the bottom of the page. I know this seems like i'm lecturing you, but this is getting annoying. Narutokurosaki547 20:41, 27 October 2008 (UTC) A Fight Do you think that your character, Echo Uchiha (Character) could fight mine, Tora Uchiha? Ten Tailed Fox 22:51, 27 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Fight Here is the Article, Tora Uchiha vs Echo Uchiha, meet ya there. Oh and lets not kill each other, just leave 'em to the point of death. Also use Tora Uchiha's article to refer to his abilities, so that you know what he is capable of. Ten Tailed Fox 23:03, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Okay, maybe I was too harsh... I know that some of my comments might have been a little preachy, and they were kinda rude, sorry. I must say though, your articles are pretty good. Keep up the good work! Narutokurosaki547 23:59, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ^_^ Alright, lecture and resolution aside, first I also want to say, in addition to Ten Tailed Fox and ANBU100, I am also a Christian. I am also somewhat of a perfectionist, so I sometimes get a little riled up lol. Oh yeah, sign each message you leave with 4 tildes/~x4 Narutokurosaki547 00:09, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Stop hitting thyself Alright listen, you weren't doing anything wrong. You just weren't informed, that's ok. I had the same problem when I first came on here. It's common for new users to not get all the info. Not thy fault. Narutokurosaki547 00:15, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ^_^ lol Good, so now we go on from here forgetting this, ok? Narutokurosaki547 00:31, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Actually, I saw on your userpage that you have character themes. Cool idea. Narutokurosaki547 00:32, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Our Fight Hey, your doing pretty good. Just message me whenever you want to continue our fight. Ten Tailed Fox 14:42, 28 October 2008 (UTC) And dont forget to check out the end of my fight with Seireitou here, Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga. Ten Tailed Fox 14:42, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Lets go Hey Echo I'm here lets go!! Ten Tailed Fox 23:23, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Ya I really gave Seireitou all I had. Thats the difference between Ryun and Tora, Ryun is far more hard headed. Ten Tailed Fox 23:31, 28 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Ryun Really? I was going for a more Vegeta-like image LOL. I like Goku but Vegeta is just awesome. Anyways I have responded on the fight, go there so we can settle the score. Ten Tailed Fox 23:36, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ...Alright... I did reprehend you in the beginning, but I am sory for acting like a jerk. You're not in the "danger zone" anymore. No more reprehends or anything of the sort. Sorry for the difficulty. Narutokurosaki547 23:43, 28 October 2008 (UTC) You there? Waiting for you over at the fight. Are you still online? Ten Tailed Fox 00:37, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Our Fight I just responded, sorry it took so long. Ten Tailed Fox 02:00, 30 October 2008 (UTC) A New Jutsu Hey. I wanted your opinion on something. I'm trying to make a trump card move for my character who is really skilled in Ninjutsu. Can you shoot me some ideas? Ten Tailed Fox 16:29, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Thats ok. Welcome back Echo. Ten Tailed Fox 02:22, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Echo's Mangekyo Hey I thought I'd make this for Echo. What do you think? I used your Mangekyo image for it. Ten Tailed Fox 05:54, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Will do Glad you like it. I had fun too and anytime you want a rematch I'm up for it. Ten Tailed Fox 06:03, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Another Here is your other Sharingan, enjoy. Ten Tailed Fox 06:08, 9 November 2008 (UTC) They are my gif t to you Use them however you like, their my gift to you for such a good fight. Make sure to put them on the Demon Sharingan pade. :)Ten Tailed Fox 06:18, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Understood Thats fine, great ending and good job. Ten Tailed Fox 06:30, 9 November 2008 (UTC) New Uchihas Yes, Ryun and Tora's descendants are part of the Main Branch or Head Family, only because of their Master Sharingan. Sasuke and Itachi's descendants possess the Delta Sharingan and are on the Branch Family. Why do you ask? Ten Tailed Fox 01:51, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hmmm Either Ryun or Tora's descendants, yes he would be. If you want Echo to be Ryun or Tora's descendant, thats fine. If you want him to remain Sasuke's descendant, he would have to be from the Branch family. What do you think? Ten Tailed Fox 01:57, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Possible Yes its possible. The only difference between the Branches are their Sharingans, so its possible that a Branch Member becomes the leader. After all, Itachi became the leader and he is Branch Family. That would mean that Echo possesses the Delta Sharingan though. Ten Tailed Fox 02:05, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Well you can be a descendant of Sasuke if you want. Thats no big deal. Ten Tailed Fox 02:11, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Ryun's desecendant That would be really cool. And I wouldn't mind the whole Satan thing because I know that Echo didn't choose it for himself. Ten Tailed Fox 02:19, 10 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Dude I saw it on a vid on YouTube, and looked it up on Photobucket. Also, Orville Reddenbaccher got aressted? If you can explain, please. Narutokurosaki547 02:02, 11 November 2008 (UTC) hay thar you Indo Ya Ive met Indo. I fought him once and won. Ya he hijacks pages, just take his info off and warn him, if he does it again I'll talk to him and if that doesn't work I'll have to block him. But for now just talk to him. Ten Tailed Fox 02:07, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Oh thats easy Just make somthing that looks like this on one of your pages, hold on use the { mark twice, property|, your username, then 2 } marks Narutokurosaki547 02:11, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Two Questions 1. What is GIMP? 2. Is User:Mr. Monk your cousin, or is he just plain wierd? Narutokurosaki547 21:58, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Monk Say, Echo. Ya know that Monk guy? Is he a buddy of your's? It's just... he writes articles with extremely bad spelling and grammar, then you swoop in and edit them so that the grammer makes sense, then insert your Property Tag along with his. So is he a buddy of your's, or somethin'? It's just that I'm kind of tired of n00bs coming in and making bad articles, like that guy who doesn't have a registered account. Um, not that your buddy Monk is a n00b, it's just that poor spelling and grammar usually equals a n00b, ya know? It's just, if he is your buddy, I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring n00bs who can't follow protocol into this great Wiki, 'kay? But if he isn't your buddy, I'd like to thank you for taking time from your busy schedule to fix up some horribly bad articles. I really appreciate that. ^____^ Though you do know that that "Wind Manipulation" Jutsu is impossible, right? It's been explicitly stated in the Naruto series that NO Jutsu can allow someone to freely manipulate an element to their will, with the only exception being Gaara and his sand. I mean, did you see my fire Jutsu? For Ring of Fire, I could have easily made it so that the flames just spring up from the ground, but Jutsu in the Naruto series don't work that way. The fire HAS to come from your body, like the mouth. It's like that, get it? NO Jutsu lets you freely manipulate an element. You can only create individual Jutsu that manipulate the element in a specific way. Get it, buddy? ^_^ Okay, catcha later. Hope to hear from ya. ^_~ --Cyberweasel89 00:56, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you for understanding. I apologize if I hurt you or Monk's feelings. I tend to not realize when what I say could be taken hurtful, even when I don't mean it to be. So I apologize if anything I said was hurtful, I didn't mean it that way. Again, thanks for understanding. ^_^ Oh, and send Monk my regards. I actually like his Heart of Fire Jutsu. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 02:39, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks 4 Responding Thanks a lot! I'll ask Ten Tailed Fox about GIMP. Narutokurosaki547 02:43, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Heh Thanks. And don't worry, you're not a n00b. ^_^ I still feel bad that I might have hurt you and your friend's feelings, so if either of you have any questions about Wikia, just ask me. I don't know everything, but I know a lot. ^_^ Though, to be honest, I'm not an admin. I'm just a really dedicated member. Heh. ^^U --Cyberweasel89 14:49, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Umm...about Mr. Monk... Does he have access to Microsoft Word? He could use the spell check there, so nobody would have to go back and "decode" his articles. Also, wearing shortsleeves over longsleeves, over shortsleeves again does not make one cool. Just...queer...very...very...queer...... Narutokurosaki547 00:15, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Wow, thanks, Echo-kun! I feel honored that you like my article. *^_^* --Cyberweasel89 04:52, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 0_o... Whoa...I know you're a Christian and all, but some of the jutsu you invent are really harsh on the victim. Narutokurosaki547 00:48, 16 November 2008 (UTC) D:< U R not in trouble!!! Jeez, everytime I talk to you about your jutsus, characters, or whatever else you write about, you automatically think I'm mad at you! Well, I'm not. I'm just a little surprised that you could actually make up stuff like that. Actually, It's kind of inspiring almost, articlewise...anyway, nice job! Keep up the good work. Narutokurosaki547 01:02, 16 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. How is Mr. Monk? I haven't heard from him...